Heart of Darkness
by officialpickering
Summary: A new Sailor Senshi has arrived and Usagi and Haruka are strangely drawn to her. When there past is completely revealed to them and the new Sailor Senshi comes clean on who she is will the other Senshi be open? She is the lone person who can defeat this new evil. Will the other Senshi survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. **

Chapter One

Seleine P.O.V.

Looking up at the moon, I remember. I remember the life I once had on the Moon Kingdom. Half of my life I lived in a little tower. Queen Serenity ruled with grace and kindness to her people, the ones who deserved it anyway.

You all know Queen Serenity had a daughter, what you don't know, is that she had two. The Light of Hope and the Heart of Darkness. My name is Seleine; I am the Heart of Darkness. Not very many people knew about me. I was always cast into the shadows when it came to Serenity. I didn't mind much, I hated doing the prissy princess things.

I'm very different from Serenity. She had long blonde hair, while I had shorter fiery red hair. We shared the same royal blue eye. I was a few inches taller and was better built for battle. That was my destiny at first, to protect the little princess.

When they found out what my real destiny was, I became heavily guarded. Serenity and I got into a fight one night and I ended up hurting my sister. Our mother couldn't stand the fact I would be Serenity's fate. She tried to have me killed, but Serenity would not allow it. Instead she had me banished. Later Queen Beryl found me and forced me to be on the side of the Dark Moon. That's how we got here, in the new millennium. It was beginning to be the time when Serenity will take her true place as Queen Serenity.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Usagi! We are going to be late!" Minako screamed from a short distance. She watched as her petite friend walked slowly around the corner. "If we are late again, we are going to have to serve another detention today!"

Usagi groaned at the thought of serving another detention."If I'm late again, my mom will ground me and won't let me go to Seiya's concert on Friday! Oh, Seiya's gonna kill me!" Usagi whined picking up the pace. The school was just a few blocks away but I could tell they were going to be late.

I remember when they first found out their friend was a Starlight; the leader of the Starlight's to be exact. Seiya was Sailor Star Fighter in disguise. I almost could not contain my laughter at the sight of the shocked look on their faces! I really couldn't contain my laughter for long, so I had to teleport out of the airplane immediately. The sweet love interests finally figured out who they were to each other really.

Deciding that their conversation they were having was of no interest to me, I decided it was best to just go home. As I headed back to the little duplex I lived in, I saw Sailor Neptune flung out a department store window. She fell against a wall and dropped to the ground with a loud thud. The glass shattered around her body creating a glowing halo.

I frantically searched hoping to see Sailor Uranus or Pluto would come after her, but was graced with no such luck. I didn't want to reveal my cover, but I knew if I didn't move fast all hell would break lose. I looked over to Sailor Neptune and saw that there was no way she would get up anytime soon. I feared that if I did not do something now, she would for sure die.

As soon as I transformed, I saw and orange light explode from the building. Sailor Uranus was then also ejected from the building. She tried to get up when the youma stalked out of the store and headed toward them. I was annoyed at the fact I was going to have to save their asses after all this time I was being so careful. 'Foolish girls, trying to battle this thing on your own', I thought.

I felt my sais appear in my hands preparing for battle. I looked at the red youma and knew there was no humanity in it. Those eyes just screamed evil and begged to be taken care of. The youma was raising its claw to strike at the defenseless Uranus. I threw my sai and it went straight into its hand. He was now held into place against a wall, I heard it howl out loud in pain from the attack. I felt triumphant when they turned their gaze to me. Uranus's jaw was ajar and gave me complete satisfaction.

Her look of happiness soon vanished as she saw I was not who she had hoped. I remembered the way she used to look at me back on the Moon Kingdom. I hid my hurt when I turned back to the youma.

"Now, now can't we play nice big red?" I questioned the horrifying youma.

Instead of giving me a reply, it took my sai and threw it at my head. I caught it mid air backwards before it could connect with my delicate face. "Now that wasn't nice," I remarked with an evil grin.

I jumped to land in front of Uranus in a defensive stance. I felt Uranus tense at the sight of me being either really brave or stupid for charging at the youma as I did. The youma was faster than any other I have battled before, but I was still much faster. I struck at the youma with my sai and landed five feet from where it once stood. I kneeled allowing the dust to cloud my silvered suit.

I got up and strolled over to the awed Uranus. I noticed her arm was badly cut and was going to need stitches. I tore part of my suit to know that it would just grow back. I tried to examine her cut before I bandaged it, but knowing Uranus, she wouldn't let me near her wounds. I moved in closer to her and grabbed a hold of her wounded arm. She winced in pain as I bandaged her wounds. I bandaged it rather gracefully to just receive a hateful expression.

I noticed there was a large gash on her stomach. I smirked inwardly knowing that she would not like it if I tried to clean it out. I started to lift her shirt up, but her hand swatted me away. I sighed knowing this was going to be yet another battle. I pinned both of her arms with one of mine while holding her legs down with my legs. I rolled her shirt up just enough so I could look at her wound. I saw that there was poison in her from the youma. I groaned as I knew this would be disgusting. She struggled a lot and calmed down when I pushed down harder. I looked in her eyes warning her of the pain.

I bent my head down and touched my lips to her cut and began sucking the poison out. The poison was burning my tongue and the inside of my mouth. She moaned out loud at my actions. I spit out the poison in disgust. I looked at the swelling cut and licked it closed. Her healing abilities would take forever to heal properly.

I got up and walked away from the panting Uranus. I sauntered over to the past out Neptune and looked over her for wounds. I saw no fatal damage at a glance and I knew I wasn't going to get close enough to thoroughly look, but I had to try.

"Don't touch her!" Uranus hissed. She was trying her best to get up but just couldn't manage it.

I didn't bother listening to her. She was just worrying about her lover's well being. I can't blame her for that. I hadn't noticed that she actually had gotten up when she did; I was too busy checking for wounds on Neptune. I noticed the shadow hovering over me. I turned around catching her fist plunging for my stomach. She looked at me with a shell-shocked look on her face and started falling over again.

I caught her just before she had hit the ground. I dragged her over to where Neptune's body was lying sleepily. She looked at her lover and winced as if she was being stabbed with a burning blade. I walked over to Neptune's sleeping body and began to search for wounds. I saw in my peripheral vision Uranus was trying to get up again. I put my hand on her shoulder pushing her back down. She looked at me with a menacing glare that made me retreat my hand with a sigh.

"Uranus quit trying to get up. There isn't anything you can do for her right now, not like that anyway. If you keep trying to get up, you are just going to make your wounds worse. I'm not going to hurt her. I won't tell you again, stay down or I will break your damn leg," I threatened. At first she gave me a surprised look that turned into pure anger.

Ten minutes later I came back with a first aid kit from a department store and bandaged up the few wounds on Neptune that I could. I turned toward Uranus with a cocky grin on my face and said,"I've called the police and they will be here in about five minutes. It was a gang that game a beat you girls up. If I were you, I would de-transform, Haruka." Her head shot up and just looked at me surprised.

"H-How do you know who I am?" She interrogated.

Chuckling I said, "Time will tell my friend, time will tell." I then stalked off into the shadows as the police showed up. I turned back to see Haruka clutching a wounded Michiru.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Haruka P.O.V.

"What?" They all screeched.

I sighed and put my head in my hands. They all started blabbering about how Michiru and I got attacked last night. I hadn't had that chance to tell them that we were saved by another unknown warrior. The way she just swooped in and saved us last night was incredible. I've never seen anything like her before. How did she know who I was?

"Michiru and I were saved by another sailor senshi. At least I think she was a sailor senshi. I don't know who she is, but she sure knew who I was. She killed the youma too. The way she flew through the air made it seem like she was an expert," I explained.

"And you have no idea who she was?"Asked Rei. Her eyes squinted like she was interrogating a criminal.

"No. She seemed familiar though," I scoffed. I rolled my eyes at the way she was questioning me.

I looked over to Usagi and saw worry in her eyes. I knew this was a shock to her more than anyone else. After the battle with Galaxia, she believed that all the evil was gone and there was nothing left to worry about, but I knew better. I knew there would always be some evil in the world coming after her. I hated the fact we worried her so much.

"Is chaos back?" Minako asked. The worried look on her face proved how scared she really was. I know they all wanted to believe that the evil in this world was gone, but I'm not going to lie to them, not after all we have been through. They wanted to believe it was gone, but they already knew the answer.

"I'm afraid, it never left," was all I could say. I was too worried about Michiru to even think straight. She had a concussion and a broken ankle. The push against the wall cracked some of her ribs, but the doctor said she would heal in no time. I was fine, I'm going to have a scar on my arm, but my stomach is completely healed. How did she do that? I remember she sucked out the poison from the gash and the amazing feeling it came with. She looked at Michiru and then left. I don't understand, why would she help us?

I find it rather ironic that the strongest of us all was blubbering like a baby. She was scared for Michiru and everyone else, because of the youma that lurked the peaceful earth. She was the one that saved us from the big bad, and is scared again. I smiled lightly knowing that some things will never change.

I glanced over at Setsuna who was studying my face intently. I know she has seen something from the future, but she won't tell anyone, not even Hotaru. Hotaru always had the ability of 'knowing' things, sometimes even before Setsuna knew. I wish they would trust me with the information they did know. I looked away with a slight flush to my cheeks.

"She will be back. Then we will have the interrogation. Be careful, if you ever see her. She is very powerful. She may not be a threat to us, but Usagi's safety is always our number one priority," I stated calmly even though I was shaken inside.

Noticing our princess tense, I decided it was best for me to take my leave. I turned to walk out of the room and walked down the seemingly endless hallway. I was just walking out of the temple, when my sleeve happened to get caught on something. Turning to yank it off, I noticed Setsuna hanging on tightly. She squared her shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"What are you planning on not telling the princess?" She asked with quizzical eyes.

I tore my gaze away from the Keeper of Time. "This warrior, she reminded me a lot of our princess," I stated firmly. Noticing her startled look I added, "In her face. They have the same haunting blue eyes, high cheek bones, and curved lips. But this warrior's eyes showed that she enjoyed the kill."

"So you've looked at Usagi's lips?" She questioned with a knowing grin.

I turned away with the slightest blush to my cheeks. I seemed to remember the time when I was slightly infatuated with the quirky girl. It was such a long time ago; thank god Michiru never seemed to notice. But this woman was different.

I turned back to my friend and saw a concerned look on her face. "It was rather strange. I couldn't help but get lost into those beautiful eyes of hers. She is strong too. She took that youma out with a mere flick of her wrist," I recalled dreamily.

Setsuna sighed deeply. I looked toward her noticing she was deep in thought. I waited patiently until I could not take the silence anymore. The suspense was just overwhelming. Just as I was about to speak, she locked gazes with me and was about to speak when we heard another voice.

"I felt an evil vibe hurtling itself toward the Earth earlier." We turned to see Rei walking toward us. "And if what you say is true, the princess must be careful." She stated flatly. I nodded my head and regarded the mysterious siren's strength in battle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. **

Chapter 2

Haruka's P.O.V.

Her wonderful red hair pouring down her pale back as she fought the youma with grace and expertise was a sight I just couldn't manage to get out of my head. The way she swiftly drew the sai into the youma was excellently achieved. She made it look so easy destroying it the way she did. The way those blue eyes of hers turned toward me cautiously before she came to my aid. Those blue eyes gave me an instant connection to her. Her red and black fuku hugged everyone of her smooth curves. My mouth was just watering at the image in my head. I dismissed the thought quickly like it wasn't even there.

I looked out the window and thought about Michiru. It's been a week since that attack. I can't help but wonder who that mystery maiden is. I need to go see Michiru and see if she remembers anything. I highly doubt it but I think it's worth asking. I remember the way the youma pushed her out of the window before she could even attack. I hated thinking that I was so useless in that fight. If it weren't for that sailor senshi, we would be ten feet underground. I know that Michiru is healing quickly, but I can't help but feel like it's all my fault. It has always been my job to protect her.

"Haruka?" A soft voice asked. I didn't even notice that I walked to the hospital and was now sitting in a chair.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts and looked up to see a concerned Usagi. She has been coming here everyday.

"What are you doing here, Koneko?" I questioned. She looked at me with startled eyes, like I had just asked her why the sky was blue. The Moon Princess looked down and blushed.

"Are you saying I can't be here because I'm a concerned friend who wants to make my good friend feel better?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. When I didn't answer she said, "Fine. It's because the Moon Princess is here to be with her brave and stubborn warrior." I looked at her with wide eyes and wondered what brought that out of her.

Usagi turned her attention back to the sleeping sea goddess. She grabbed her hand and gave it a slight squeeze. I knew Usagi always wanted to be there for all the other sailor senshi, especially the Inners, but she never gave us this much attention. She looked at Michiru almost as if she was willing for her to wake up. I saw a small tear glide down her smooth pale skin and immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry," she said. My head shot up at her apology. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there to save her from this pain. If that other Sailor Senshi hadn't saved you, I don't know what I would have done. I know it is your job to protect me and the Inners, but my job is to protect all of you." The tears then started to pool down her face like a waterfall. I never knew she cared for us so deeply. I thought that it was only the Senshi who had something to protect.

As much as I wanted someone else to take the blame, I didn't want that person to be Usagi. "It's not your fault. You couldn't have known. Plus if you did show up to save us, I'm not completely positive you would have been able to defeat it. It was too strong for us, Koneko," I said. I tightly shut my eyes and remembered how it threw me across the building like I was a rag doll.

I looked up at Usagi and saw her staring at me intently. Those bright blue eyes full of worry and sympathy. I sighed in defeat knowing I was scaring her and that she was dying to explode with questions.

"I'm fine Koneko. I'm afraid that the youma are just getting stronger by the minute and I won't be able to protect you, I almost lost Michiru, I don't know what I would do if we lost you," I said. Realization suddenly dawned on the blonde.

"We will get through this, we always do," she said with a bright smile. I almost believe her.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Seleine's P.O.V.

Looking in the hospital room, I realized that they thought everything was hopeless. If I tell them who I am and what I can do they will never trust me. Usagi might but, the others never will. I need to find out what the queen is planning. She is strong but, if only Usagi and I could work together things would be so much easier. I suddenly remember why I was exiled from the Moon Kingdom and was claimed for my dark nature.

"No. That can not happen again," I said aloud. "Oh Haruka, I'm so sorry." I got up from the tree and jumped. The inner battle within my heart and head was becoming too much. I suddenly felt a fellow dark presence enter the building, I instantly knew that battle was to begin yet again.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Haruka's P.O.V

I looked out the window and saw a familiar red head walking away. I stared paralyzed for a moment then I gasped as it hit me. I bolted for the door and as soon as i got there, the door was pushed off it's hinges directly at me. It pushed me to the other side of the room. I hit the wall hard and collapsed on the floor, the door toppling over on me.

I was stunned for a moment when I heard a familiar, "Moon Eternal Make-up!" I slowly got up and yelled, "Uranus Crystal Power Make-up!" I looked around the room to see where they were and found Sailor Moon in front of Michiru's bed as if protecting her.

They youma was standing before her with drool dripping down it's unhinged jaw. The scales around it were a dark green and spots of yellow. It had sharp pointed claws and horns protruding out of it's skull. It's eyes were a pale yellow and they were sending daggers at Sailor Moon.

"How dare you come here and threaten my friends! I'm Sailor Moon and I shall punish you!"

It stood there, staring at her a minute, then lifted it's hand and it's claws sprang out at her. It tacked her to the wall where she could not break free. It slinked toward her with hunger in it's eyes. She tried tearing herself free but the claws would not budge.

"Uranus World Shaking!"

The planetesimal ball of golden light struck the youma and barely left a scratch. The youma slowly turned to face me. The drool still dripping from it's mouth stalked toward me. I took out my space sword and prepared for battle.

"I'm Sailor Uranus guardian deity of planet Uranus, I shall be your opponent!" I challenged. I looked to my princess and saw her eyes grow two sizes bigger. She tried harder to yank herself free but just couldn't manage it. I saw out of the corner of my eye the youma coming closer.

It attacked but, I was ready, my sword clashing with claws doing the familiar dance. It lunged for me and I jumped to a nearby chair. It kicked the legs out from under me as I jumped to the edge of Michiru's bed. I saw Michiru's eyes fly open as my boots clattered on the wooden edge of her bed. She looked up and locked her gaze with mine for a split second before she transformed.

She ran from the bed to Sailor Moon and pulled the claws out of her clothing. I jumped away from the youma to stand with my fellow Sailors. I was panting and could barely catch my breath. The youma smiled and raised both of it's hands towards the sky. Black holes appeared on it's hands and suddenly the air started getting thinner. Neptune then started coughing and making choking sounds, water started to squirt out of her mouth. Soon Sailor Moon and I started choking.

I collapsed to the floor and was holding my stomach as if I could squeeze the rest of the water out of my lungs. Then the thoughts of I'm going to die started to erupt. I started thinking about everything that I did as a sailor senshi and realized, I was terrified of dying.

Suddenly a bright white light flashed through my vision. I could breathe again! The youma was on the floor and the new sailor senshi was standing before me. She's here, she came for us. The youma was trying to get up but, the glowing sai wouldn't allow it.

"Uranus can you hear me?!" She questioned concerned.

I then understood what she was asking me and nodded my head. She sighed with relief when she turned to stare down the youma. She merely lifted her hand and the sai came to her, she caught the sai and took the protective stance before me.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Seleine's P.O.V.

I slowly got up and stared the youma down. I knew this was going to be a more difficult fight and I would need energy after, but I knew I was the only one who could possibly win. The youma lifted it's hand to the sky and the black orbs sprang into action. Neptune, Sailor Moon, and Uranus sank to the ground as the oxygen was sucked from their lungs.

I stood up straighter knowing that if I didn't act fast, it would soon affect me too. I drew my sais in the familiar motion I was taught long ago. The youma snarled at me and struck. I bounced back out of it's reach when another one came to sight. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was trying to kill me.

The second youma lunged for my throat when I dodged to the left. I knew I was hit, the singing burn in my arm made me aware of just how lethal the venom was. I looked for the other youma and saw it standing over the sailor senshi, reaching for Sailor Moon. I threw my sai and watched as it connected with the youma's scaly back. The other youma cried for it's mate in mourning.

The youma tacked me to the wall and pushed it's claws deep into my pale skin. I screamed out in pain at the venom now circulating through my veins. The youma snickered at the pain it was putting me through, that really made me pissed. I grabbed a hold of the ceiling lamp above me and pushed my legs out towards the youma. The youma fell backwards on the desk. I jumped down and plunged my sai deep into it's leg holding it in place. I jumped on top of the table and decapitated the youma.

I sighed in relief knowing it was over and remembered the other senshi. I looked up to see them struggling to get up. They were all staring at me. I bolted toward Sailor Moon as soon as I heard her gasp as she collapsed to the floor. She had a firm hold on her arm and when I reached to help her I was pushed back by Uranus. Her eyes bore into mine, I realized how much hatred she was sending off. I smiled in satisfaction knowing that she was jealous.

I pushed her away from me and to the wall, I dove toward Sailor Moon. I saw Neptune trying to get up, but knew she wouldn't get far. I got closer to Sailor Moon and saw the deep gash in her arm. She slid down the wall farther and started spasming out. The venom was already flowing through her veins.

"What did you do to her?!" Uranus yelled. She was now charging at me.

"Stop! The venom is in her blood system. If I don't get the venom out now she will die!" Uranus stared at me with wide eyes, afraid of what I'd say next. She nodded her head and let me get to Sailor Moon.

I pounced on her arm and tried to suck the venom out. The venom was too deep into her veins, I couldn't get it all out. I thought about my options and knew what I had to do. I put my hand over her wound and a bright yellow light sprung out of my fingertips. She started screaming loud, but she was no longer having a seizure. I started to gasp as I felt cold fingers wrap deep into my arms. The tearing of my skin was excruciating, I almost let go.

When Sailor Moon stopped screaming I knew she was healed. I reluctantly pulled away and let the other Sailors take care of her. I staggered to the wall and wretched. My head was spinning and I knew I was dying. Uranus whipped around and saw me struggling to get away. She ran towards me and gripped my arms, tight. I cried at the pain she was causing me.

Uranus pulled her hand away and saw the blood streaked with a green colored venom. Realization suddenly dawned on her at what I had done. She looked at me with incredulous eyes and took her other arm away. She pulled at my sleeves and saw the deep gashes on my arms.

"You took her wounds, why?" She asked me.

I tightened my jaw knowing that this was not the time, it wasn't good for her to know so soon. They would come after her for simply know about me. The pain in my arms was becoming unbearable. I latched my hand to her face and pressed my lips against hers. I kissed her passionately and felt her tongue creep into my mouth. I felt the wounds in my arms slowly start to heal. I tried to pull away from Uranus but she pulled me back against her. I started to push my hands through her hair when a vision flashed through my eyes. I pulled away and bolted to the top of a nearby building. I hesitated and turned to look back down at Uranus and saw her staring up at me. I knew if I stayed any longer, I would run back down there and tell them everything. I quickly turned and ran across the buildings.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Haruka's P.O.V.

"Uranus! She's waking up! She's shaking we need to get her to Mamoru or Ami now!" Neptune yelled.

I couldn't move, I was held into place. I had a vision and no idea where it came from. I was holding a princess in my arms, one that wasn't Neptune. She looked a lot like my Princess, but she had a fire in her eyes that couldn't be extinguished. I touched my lips and remembered how fiercely she kissed me.

Neptune shouted again and was carrying a sleeping Usagi. I bolted to her aid and picked up the princess from her arms. As soon as I picked her up I felt dizzy like I was about to faint. I shook my head and let my transformation go and ran to my car.

"Haruka? What happened back there?" Michiru asked me.

I looked down at the ground and tried to think of something to say that wouldn't make her jealous. I decided to tell the truth. "I have no idea."

"She healed Usagi completely, how?"

I didn't know how to answer her questions. I knew I should tell her what happened when she was taking care of Usagi but I didn't see the point. Her healing Usagi or the kiss I couldn't explain to her. I wonder if we'll ever see her again. We got to the car, I laid Usagi down in the backseat of the car with Michiru and sped off towards Mamoru's.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Seleine's P.O.V.

The music blared throughout the club and the lights were just barely noticeable. The energy pulsing through the dance floor was almost enough to suppress my hunger, almost. The smell of sweaty bodies pressing against each other was almost too much. I didn't want to do this after kissing Haruka. It was terrible that she could still make me aroused. I thought about the kiss and became aroused once again.

I finished my drink and glided to the dance floor. I made swift graceful movements to call out my prey. He came toward me as if he was in a trance. He was rather attractive, he was built nicely but not too muscular. He had blonde hair and beautiful emerald eyes. He had a pair of dark blue Armani jeans and a pale blue button up.

He came to me and put his hands on my hips. He knew what he wanted from me and he would make sure he got it. He swayed our bodies and brought me close to him. I pressed my body against his and felt his heart beat quicken. He started to lead me back to the bar, but I pulled him back. I couldn't even think about talking with someone or I wouldn't be able to do what I had to. He flashed me a toothy grin and pulled me off the dance floor.

When we got inside his apartment he pushed me against a wall and kissed me, hard. He moved his lips down to my neck drawing a soft moan from my mouth. I wrapped my legs around his waist and let his hands travel down my body. He pushed me down onto the couch and pulled my top off. He snaked his hands to my breasts and started sucking on my nipples. I kicked my foot out and broke his glass coffee table. He pulled my jeans off and let his tongue take me away. I felt the gashes in my arms start to heal but it wasn't healing fast enough. I pushed him back and pulled him to the nearby bedroom. I tore his jeans off of him and pushed myself onto him.

He gripped my waist and pulled me closer to him. I could tell he didn't like having the control taken from him, but when he tried to take that lead and push me underneath him, I gripped his hands and pulled them above his head. He growled at my actions, but didn't do anything to stop it.

He got tired of it rather quickly and got on top of me. He pushed himself deep into me and pushed harder and faster. I screamed in pleasure and dragged my finger nails deep into his back. It just make him push that much harder.

When he got tired and fell over I checked to see if his heart was still beating well. When I heard his pulse I looked at my arms and saw they were completely healed and had no trace of venom. Satisfied, I pulled my clothes back on and walked out the front door. He was going to be out for quite awhile. I drained him dry of energy, but not enough to kill him, just enough to make him sleep for a few days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

Chapter 3

Setsuna's P.O.V.

'Why won't she show herself?' I asked questioned. When I heard Haruka speak of a mysterious soldier I instantly knew who she was talking about. She shouldn't have come back. How is she even still alive? When she was banished, I knew what Neo Queen Serenity was planning. She wanted Seleine out of the picture permanently.

I wonder when she will show herself again. I miss her. 'No!' I can't think of the past. It's to much. She can never come back. She's a threat to Usagi and must never be let near her again.

"Setsuna?"Haruka asked between clenched teeth.

While my mind was racing with it's inner debacle, I was nodding my head at everything Haruka was saying. "I'm sorry. Please continue," I said. I wasn't terribly interested in hearing about Haruka's absurd idea of standing guard in Usagi's perimeter wherever she went.

"I was thinking about the battle last night-" Haruka was explaining.

"What battle?" I interrupted. I was trying hard to not show the alarm in my face or words. Another battle has come and gone already.

Haruka explained the events of what happened last night. Seleine saved Usagi? Why? What is she planning? I remembered the friendship the three of them had on the Moon Kingdom. They were the best of friends. A small smile came to my lips. I hated this. I wish I could go back to the past where we weren't in the middle of a war.

I directed my thoughts back to the conversation at hand and nodded at what Haruka said. The Inner's seemed to be preoccupied with their own thoughts as well, I looked over to Hotaru and caught her staring at me. She tried to figure out what is going through my head.

Thank Serenity none of them knew what happened that night. Especially Hotaru, she had the hardest death of them all. She was killed by her best friend. It all happened so fast, she had just left my kingdom and was headed home for the first time since her birth. Her kingdom was repeatedly under attack from Beryl at the time. We had heard they were gone and it was safe for her return. She barely got a glimpse of her planet before she had to come back.

After she had left my planet, my kingdom was under attack and was falling rapidly. I only got a glimpse of her before she was murdered. The poor girl, she didn't live long enough for the real battle. I'm sure she remembers everything, she just doesn't understand everything. She doesn't understand the major betrayal we all received those painful days.

I think it's time I have a little chat with my dear old friend. I stayed for the end of the meeting and departed hastily so Haruka or Hotaru couldn't question my whereabouts. I walked through the city of Tokyo and came upon the most lovely field.

Taking a deep breath and used the signal I was once taught long ago. I felt the pleasant sensation of ice flowing up my back signifying her presence.

I quickly spun around and said, "Pluto Deadly Scream!" When I regained my composure, I searched the field and could not find her.

"Really Pluto? Have I not taught you better?"

` Following the voice, I found myself looking up and finding Seleine perched in a Cherry Blossom Tree. She looked ravishing as always. I took my stance and straightened my back. A small grin played on her lips.

"How are you still alive? Why have you come back?" I interrogated.

She chuckled and said, "You never ask the right questions. How are you still here? Why?" She chuckled. She then plunged into her tale. "The past Moon Kingdom Queen's brought me back. They believed I wasn't evil unlike my hateful mother. They brought me back after she had me killed."

I gasped at her revelation. "That is strictly forbidden, Seleine! You know that. You were condemned to death for a reason, and should have never been reborn," I bellowed.

"I wasn't reborn! I have not changed since that day, except for the fact I have grown wiser and have more power. I was never reborn. I have always been here in the shadows watching Usagi's every move. I came to prevent that is sure to inhabit this Earth once again," she spat. Seleine never broke eye contact with me once. I felt the seriousness in her tone come to me in a deep wave. The fate that was once meant to come has finally came.

"That's impossible. The Queen was destroyed long ago. Usagi vanquished her. If the Queen were back you would surely be at her aid. How has she come back?" I questioned and dreading the answer.

"The same way Nehelenia came back. Except Galaxia didn't intentionally awaken her. I've felt it for quite some time now. The evil energy Galaxia was firing off came to invade her burial ground. You know if I don't help this time she will wreak havoc and Usagi won't be able to stop her this time," she begged. Her jaw was set firmly in the way so many loved. I always thought she would make a great queen, but that is Usagi's destiny, not Seleine's.

"You were banished and you still are. You can never be close with Serenity again. You must suffer the consequences of your actions!" I yelled. I went for my attack again, but I was too late. She was already gone. "Damn it!"

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Usagi's P.O.V.

I woke up in Mamoru's bed and looked around the room. The familiar scent of the apartment filled my senses with delight. The familiar warmth of his sheets wrapped me in a warm embrace. I slowly moved to sit up and winced in pain. I looked at my side and saw a small gash. Memory started to flood my mind. The panic in me raised and I quickly jerked out of bed. I looked around and saw no one, so I headed for the door. When I took my first step, I fell straight to the floor.

I cried in pain when I felt my side hit the cold hard floor. Mamoru came into my vision and pulled me into his arms. I looked up at him when I had calmed down. His mysterious eyes that I've come to fall in love with bore into my mind with complete concern.

"Usako, are you okay?" He asked me.

I couldn't manage to speak just yet so I nodded my head. I felt his arms loosen around my waist and knew that I had frightened him. He helped me up and sat back up on his abandoned be. He held me for awhile until my heart beat slowed down. I pulled out of his embrace and looked up at him.

"Michiru, Haruka-"

"Are okay. They brought you here last night and stayed by your side till morning. You really gave them quite the scare. They didn't want to leave you. They will be back soon I'm sure. Rest you need it," he said lovingly.

My mind was still racing with questions that I just couldn't answer on my own. I wanted nothing more than Makoto's muffins right now though. My stomach growled and Mamoru left to fetch me something from the kitchen. I looked out the window and thought of the sailor soldier that finally appeared last night. She was absolutely beautiful. She moved so fast and graceful like, unlike me, she made it look like Michiru was only average.

I wonder who she is, and if we will ever meet again. I saw the way Haruka and her kissed last night after she saved me. I felt my body collapsing, but my vision still worked rather well. The way Haruka clanged to her was unlike Michiru. It was like if she let go she would lose everything almost.

Mamoru came back with a tray of pancakes and hot chocolate. He knows how to spoil one! I dug in quite ferociously and made Mamoru take a step back from my food.

When I was finished eating, I pushed away the tray and turned to Mamoru. "Mamo-chan, what all did Haruka and Michiru tell you?" I questioned. He flinched at my directness. I know I'm acting different, but this is something really important that needs to be discussed. He was told everything, except for the sailor soldier and Haruka kissing part. I suspected that he wouldn't know, but it still had me puzzled.

"She healed me. Nobody has been able to do that. She can't be the enemy, Mamo-chan. She just can't be," I whined. If she is the enemy we are all doomed.

A knock was heard from the door. I scrambled to my feet and ran to the door. I swung the door open wide and jumped into Haruka's arms. Haruka's arms wrapped tightly around me as I sobbed into her shoulder. I tore myself away from Haruka and hugged Michiru. The memory of seeing her choking on water flooded my vision. I felt her tense and knew she was remembering the same thing.

I pulled away from the both of them and scanned them for bad injuries. They both seemed fine except Michiru had a swollen ankle. I sighed relieved that there was no bad damage. I made eye contact with Haruka silently telling her that I knew what had happened yesterday, he looked startled for a minute then regained her composure.

I pulled my gaze away from her and looked to Michiru. "How are you guys doing?" I asked. I already knew the answer but felt I should ask anyway.

"We are okay. We had a meeting with the senshi while you were asleep. How are you? How's your arm? The other soldier got most of the venom out, but it was a nasty cut," she said. I looked at my arm, I had completely forgotten about it. The scar is barely noticeable. What she did I will never be able to find out. I remember seeing her struggling to get away from me, I didn't hear anything Haruka or her talked about, but I knew Haruka wasn't happy.

"I didn't even remember it. It's fine, just a minor scar."

"She took your wounds, Koneko. Of course you are left with nothing but a scar," Haruka said. I knew she wasn't happy about what happened, but this was uncalled for. The distrust in her eyes made me feel like an intruder invading someone's privacy.

"Haruka?" Michiru and I said simultaneously.

"Haruka be nice. It's not her fault what happened. That soldier saved us. If anything you should be thanking that soldier for saving our princess," Michiru scolded.

Haruka made a choking sound and stormed out of the room. Michiru made her way to the door, but I stepped in front of her. "I'll go."

I walked out of the apartment and followed Haruka outside. I found her leaning up against the tree with her head tipped back.

"Haruka," I said. I couldn't provoke her. I know she is confused about what is going on right now but so am I. "I saw what happened last night. Do you know who she is?"

She turned to me and gave me an incredibly cold look. I took a step back knowing how Haruka's temper was like a war waiting to happen. She looked away from me and had a far away look. A small grin came to her mouth and I knew she was reminiscing that kiss.

"That must have been some kiss," I blurted. I clamped my hand over my mouth, afraid of what else I could blurt out. I figured Haruka would glare at me again or give me a lecture, but instead she chuckled. She chuckled!

"When she kissed me, I had a vision. Usagi do you know how long it's been since I had a vision? I forgot the rush I got when I had a vision. I saw a princess, she wasn't you. She had long red hair that my fingers just itched to run through. She was wearing a white dress and the most wonderful blue eyes. I was holding her in my arms and I didn't want to let go," she said finally. There was a glint in her eye that I hadn't seen in a long time. Whoever this woman is, she is special.

"When she was healing me, I had a vision too," I whispered. Haruka's eyes locked with mine and squinted to see if I was lying. "I was arguing with someone. I was Princess Serenity in this vision. The woman pushed me over the side of the balcony and that was all I saw." I remembered the feeling when I hit the ground. It felt like a thousand pins were being forced into my body.

Haruka stared at me a moment longer then looked away. I don't know what to think. I couldn't decide whether I should be upset this new senshi is coming between Michiru and Haruka or delighted there's another senshi. Haruka was confused as much as I was. We were happy, yet we knew the dangers of an enemy senshi.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Seleine's P.O.V.

I didn't know Usagi had a vision. How could I be so reckless! I didn't want them to know who I was, let alone know that I existed, but that came up to bite me in the ass. Setsuna now knows I'm here and soon the others will know the truth I dread. They already know too much. If there was a way I could get to them without Setsuna knowing, and steal the visions they both had, I wouldn't be in this mess.

I turned away from the scene at Mamoru's, unable to look at what I had done. The queen will be coming for Usagi soon. I will be ready. I have to keep and eye on Usagi and make sure she is safe.

I felt a strange vibe enter the near vicinity. Another youma, and someone else. My old friend had come to battle it out while the other senshi take care of the youma I see.

I looked to the senshi and saw them running out of the apartment. The Inners were already there hashing it out with the youma. Venus was the first one to get hit by a youma. I quickly transformed and went to meet Jadeite.

"Oh, my dear Seleine. My you have not change a bit," I heard that sickening voice appear above me. He jumped down to land right in front of me. He grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. He kissed me and allowed his hands to roam free. I pulled away and reached for my sai.

When I turned to pierce him with my sai, he was gone. I looked down the street to see the Inners fighting frantically with the youma. The Outers were on the ground struggling to get up. I made a move to run and help them when Jadeite intercepted me and threw me to a near building. Shards of glass were pressed deep into my spine and the bones in my back threatened to break.

I struggled to get up when Jadeite came towards me. I grabbed my sai and slashed at his shoulder. He staggered back, surprised that I actually wounded him.

"Now is that anyway to treat your fiancé?" He asked me.

"You seem to forget my betrayal. How's Beryl doing by the way since I nearly ripped her apart from limb to limb?" I challenged. He lunged for me, but I easily dodged it. "Jadeite, now I know I taught you better," I snickered. He lunged at me again and while I was amidst dodging he swung his leg back and kicked me hard. I fell into a phone booth. I laid there trying to get my bearings when Jadeite grabbed me by the neck. He lifted me up so we were both eye level. I struggled with pulling his hands free while he chuckled at my struggle.

"Would you like to feel how your mother beheaded you, like in the old days, again hmm?" He mused.

I felt my blood boil as all the other powers within me started to implode. He looked at me terrified and I knew my whole body was resembling fire. He let go of me and started backing away quickly. I grabbed my sai and threw it when Zoisite appeared. He caught my sai and threw it back at me. I was so caught off guard at her appearance that I didn't have time when it connected with my jugular.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Seiya's P.O.V.

The Starlights and I got there in time to see the new senshi get stabbed in the throat. The Starlights and I ran to this enemy and saw Venus and Jupiter trying to take the two out.

"Star Serious Laser!" I yelled. This new enemy was strong. Almost as strong as Galaxia. I looked for Sailor Moon and found her standing protectively in front of the Outers. The Mercury and Mars were fighting a phage. I looked to Maker and Healer and silently told them to help Mercury and Mars. I went to help Venus and Jupiter against the others.

I attacked Zoisite once and he threw me back. I landed right next to the senshi that was nearly decapitated. I heard a guttural sound and saw that she was still alive! But that's not possible. I checked her pulse and her heart was still beating just very slowly. I started to feel really dizzy when her eyes fluttered open. She grabbed her sai and pulled it out of her neck. Blood flooded down her neck. Her wounds started to close.

She turned her head to me and locked gazes with me. Something flashed in my mind but was gone before I could grasp it. She jumped up and pulled me up with her.

"Fighter! Don't touch her!" yelled Pluto. She was starting to come towards us when a phage came toward her and bit her. I started to run toward her when the other senshi latched onto my face and kissed me. I tried to pull away but my body refused to move. She finally let me go and caught me when I nearly plunged head first into the hard ground. She laid me down on the ground gently and got back up. She headed toward Pluto and threw her said at the phage.

I tried to get up but couldn't. The phage fell off of Pluto when the senshi pulled her sai toward her mentally. She looked around her and took in all of the phages around her. She closed her eyes. Her hair turned into fire and her whole body resembled fire actually! She opened her eyes and her pupils held the shape of blue fire!

She screamed and fire shot out of her body and shot every phage. She turned and saw Zoisite and Jadeite were still standing. She ran towards them when they disappeared. She stopped and fell to her knees. She then fell over and was turning transparent. Uranus ran toward her and grabbed the senshi by the shoulders. The soldier turned back to her normal color. Uranus pulled the senshi farther into her lap so she was cradling her. She looked at the senshi and seemed as if she just stepped into a world she never knew existed.

"She killed the phages," Maker said.

"They aren't phages. These are youma. There is no way to save a youma," Ami explained.

The soldier started waking up. She realized where she was and looked into Uranus's eyes for a split second before she jumped up and disappeared. Uranus looked on with a sad look in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

Chapter 4

Haruka's P.O.V

Destruction. Pain. Sorrow. Anger.

Destruction. I looked at the world and saw black. Buildings had been burned down and battered civilians were surrounding the area. I couldn't stop myself from dropping to the ground. My knees hit the ground in a dirty puddle. Blood covered my knees.

Pain. My heart ached. My heart was beating so loud that I thought it would bulldoze through my chest. My whole body hurt. I couldn't get back up. I was permanently put in this position. I dared to get back up and search for survivors but fell back down.

Sorrow. Possibly the worst emotion a person can experience. I was completely drained from all of the yelling. My body was dehydrated from me finally letting go of all the salty tears. I let my emotions escape. It was over, but I was now crumbling to the ground and could never go back.

Anger. The single emotion that could fuel the worst crime. I'm no poet, especially not now. I wanted to rip every person who hurt her to shreds. I wanted nothing more than to cause utter chaos to every human who walked this earth. Everyone who took advantage of her kindness deserved to feel the distress they were now causing. My body was raging, it was begging for revenge.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I awoke with a jolt. I sighed when I realized it was all a horrible dream. I rolled over to my back and looked to the ceiling. The emotions I felt in the dream sent tremors through my body. The hairs at the nape of my neck were standing. I had goosebumps on every inch of skin.

"Good morning, love. Did you have a nightmare?"

I turned over to see the familiar cobalt blue hair trailing down her perfect skin. The ocean like waves framed her beautiful face. I rolled over and pinned her to the bed. Her wonderful laugh filled the room.

"Not at all, Michi," I lied.

I shouldn't have tried to lie. I knew she would see right through the attempt. Her eyes found mine alarmed. I rested my head on her chest and thought of what to say.

"It was bad, Michi. Much worse than when Galaxia was around. The world had no life to it whatsoever. If you hadn't been born in this world you would have never thought there was such a thing as color on this planet." I shuddered at the thought of having another vision like that. I recalled everything that happened last night: meeting the Shittenou and the red haired goddess nearly getting beheaded. I squeezed my eyes shut as I remembered all the blood that came with it.

"Ruka, it was just a dream," she sighed. "Are you okay?"

I turned to speak but no words came out. I searched through my wide range of vocabulary and couldn't find a single phrase to answer her question with. I was okay, wasn't I?

"The wind is fretful. Something is coming, Michi, and I don't think we will be able to stop it this time," I mused.

"The sea is turbulent as well. You needn't worry, love. We will get through this, we always do," she said.

"But Michi-"

She attacked me with a kiss that sent my worries away, temporarily. She deepened the kiss that sent shivers up my spine. She pushed me over and straddled me. I felt her lightning speed pulse shudder though my body. I raked my hands through her silky hair as she ran her hands hungrily up my shirt to cup my breast. A soft moan engulfed the room as her hands found their true purpose.

I flipped her over taking back my rightful position. I bent my head so both of us could feel the pleasure of being loved. As Michiru was about to climax, Hotaru started banging at the door.

"Haruka-papa! Michiru-mama! Setsuna-mama has something important she needs to tell us!" She cried.

"For the love of Serenity! Can there ever be a peaceful moment in this house!" I grumbled.

Michiru giggled and got out of the bed. She pranced over to her dresser and put her silk night dress back on. "We better get going, Setsuna is a very impatient woman I'll have you know."

"So am I," I growled as I pulled a very willing Michiru back into my lap. Hotaru continued to bang on the door.

Michiru got up groaning and went to the door. "Okay, we hear you. We will be down in ten minutes," she said dismissively. She walked into the bathroom and came out in a lavender sundress. We walked downstairs and greeted the two psychics.

"Good morning to you too," I said flatly.

"That new sailor senshi need to be taken care of."

My blood began to run cold. I remembered vividly again what had happened to her. It was almost like she came back to life just in time to kill the youma. She took them out without breaking a sweat. Momentarily she was lying in my arms so peacefully. I didn't want to let her go. An image came to my mind when our skin touched. A woman, with red hare tied in a braid, in a ravishing grey dress was running away from me. I was chasing her in what looked like one of the Moon Palace's gardens.

When I came back to sanity, her sapphire eyes saw straight through my teal ones. She knew I had another vision. When she was out of my grasp, I couldn't help but feel so empty. My usual hostility towards strangers evaporated when she came into the picture.

"Have you seen something, Setsuna?" Michiru asked.

"Yes, now listen. She is dangerous and mustn't be trusted," Setsuna explained.

"She saved out lives and if I can recall, she saved yours as well," I said.

Setsuna looked down into her tea. She watched the steam rise for a moment before she pulled regretful eyes back up to us. "She is not as she seams I am afraid. Queen Beryl has risen. She has been regaining her strength after Sailor Moon defeated Galaxia. The youma are so much stronger than they were before. I assume she has aligned herself with someone else. I can't determine who she is aligned with."

"What does this have to do with her?" I questioned between clenched teeth.

Setsuna locked gazes with me for only an instant before she began to explain. "Her name is Seleine. She is Beryl's successor. She was- a sailor senshi gone rogue. Her heart was born dark, she is the same age has you. We took her in as our own when we discovered she had senshi powers. They call her the Heart of Darkness. The Heart of Darkness is the opposite of the Light of Hope, it we keep her alive she will be the end of all of us. No loose ends."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Seleine's P.O.V.

As I was padding out of my new victims apartment, the oxygen suddenly got sucked out of my lungs. I collapsed to the ground and started gasping for air. I knew she wanted to see me, but I didn't think she would go as far as to nearly kill me. A figure appeared above me and lifted me up. A change of scenery occurred that informed me we had teleported. I fell on my back when I was dropped to the ground.

"The little wretch has finally arrived. I see that your powers have finally reached their peak, congratulations," a sarcastic voice said above me.

I glanced up and saw Beryl sitting at her throne. Her hair was blowing in the non existent wind and her beady red eyes scanned over me. I tried to get up when Zoisite kicked me back down. I grabbed his ankle and flipped him over. I thrust my sai deep into his peripheral artery preventing him from getting back up. He let out a cry that gave me a pleasant shiver.

"Hello, Mother," I said and bowed. "Have the ligaments in your arms grown back yet?"

A broad smile came to her face. She was starting to remind me of the Joker. "You always were the most cunning and cocky one of all my soldiers. The confidence you project is almost overwhelming, but not quite. I shall give you one more chance to come home. Leave those sailor monstrosities to me. I know of a way to convert Serenity to our side and soon, the other senshi will follow. Interested?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Serenity is as good as they come! She will never be on your side!" I bellowed. I have my doubts though, if push came to shove she would convert if she had to.

Her vile laughter filled the room. Her red eyes sought out mine. "Something you'd like to share?" I inquired.

"Like all mortals who are curious wish to be something they are not or wish for what they can't have. She wants both. She wishes to be reckless and break the rules. She wishes to be with the one she truly loves, but knows earth and the moon must be reunited. With just a little push she will gladly come to our side," Beryl announced.

I looked back up at her with a sly grin. "Oh dear sweet Mummy. You really think I'm that simple-minded? Serenity will see to it that your head is on a stake for suggesting it!" My voice boomed.

Beryl reached out to grab my neck. I teleported out and mentally cut my link with her, the only mother I truly had. Another out to kill me, surprise surprise. I pray that Serenity will one day bring these two clans back together. I felt the spirits shake in fear and anticipation.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on my aura. The vision came to me slowly. Annihilation is coming to earth and it will obliterate every living thing in sight. I stumbled down the side of the wall and began to tremble. Tears threatened to spill out of my eyes. I'm not strong enough to do this on my own.

I calmed myself down and checked my link with Usagi. I felt her terror pulse through me. Usagi is in danger. I transformed and teleported through the connection. I landed in the high school courtyard. I found Kunzite holding Sailor Moon by the throat. Tuxedo Kamen was fighting Zoisite. The Inner Senshi were fighting the youma, while Sailor Uranus and Neptune were fighting Jadeite and Nephrite. My anger spiked and the ground below me began to crack. Lightning shot out around me drawing the attention as I soared closer. I felt my eyes jolt with electricity as the resembled blue electricity. The lightning struck every youma around.

"Let my sister go, Kunzite! Would you like to feel the lightning ignite every atom in your entire body?" I threatened.

Kunzite smiled as he turned Sailor Moon around and thrust his sword toward her neck. I felt a presence behind me as I was choosing where to pounce and flipped over Beryl. She reached out to suck my immortality when I propelled my sai into her back.

"About five inches away from her heart. Just a little bit higher and-" I tilt the sai upwards as Beryl screamed in agony. "I will be your new queen."

"Stop!" Kunzite screeched as I was about to pierce Beryl's heart.

He let Sailor Moon go. She quickly came to my side. I stood protectively in front of her and slowly drew the sai out of Beryl's back. I threw Beryl to the ground causing Kunzite to jump to her aid. As soon as he reached her, he disappeared along with the other Shittenou. I spun around and frantically searched Sailor Moon for injuries.

Her eyes never left my face, even when I pulled her badly injured arm towards me. I examined her arm and tore part of my fuku to bandage the wound. I felt Sailor Pluto sneak up behind me and point her scepter at my back.

"Ah Setsuna. How lovely of you to make your presence known. Did you know she was in danger?" I asked cockily already knowing the answer.

"Of course, but I knew you would come to her rescue. Now back away from the princess!" She ordered.

I put my hands up and backed away. As I was taking my third step I felt a rush of wind against my back. Usagi tackled Setsuna to the ground! She transformed into her Princess Serenity dress. I stepped forward and changed into my dress.

"I don't believe we have properly met. My name is Seleine." I held out my hand when I felt metal stab into my rib cage. The metal was pulled out before I pitched forward.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

Chapter 5

Usagi's P.O.V.

"I don't believe we have properly met. My name is Seleine," she said. Her fiery red hair was waving in the wind and her beautiful sapphire eyes lightened as she smiled. She stuck her hand out and as I was beginning to shake it, she jerked and made a choking sound. We had eye contact for a split second when she stumbled forward.

I caught her as she was falling and felt the energy getting sucked out of me. My knees were suddenly getting weak and I fell backwards. Tuxedo Kamen caught me just before I hit the ground.

"Serenity, let go of her!" Setsuna screamed. "If you hold her any longer you will both die."

Before I could even respond, my arms let go of her anyway. My arms felt like jelly. I started to feel really tired and found myself struggling to keep my eyes open. My breathing and heart rate began to slow down. My arms and legs began to fall asleep.

"Haruka, h-how could you? How could you kill her?" I asked breathlessly. "How could you kill my sister? She was the one relative I can actually ask about my father."

She just stood there and didn't even bother to make eye contact with me. "She was a danger to you, Usagi." Thats all she said. Thats all she could say to me after she killed my sister in cold blood. She turned on her heel and left. Michiru watched as she walked off. She was fighting the urge to chase after her girlfriend.

She turned back to face me and noticed I was watching her. She looked at me, surprised she was and averted her gaze. She began kicking a pebble as we sat their in silence. I looked at my new found, dead, relative and felt myself tearing up. Shortly after I began to wail. I wanted nothing more than an actual family to know.

I stared at her lifeless body for a good minute or two. I watched as the blood began to stain her fuku. I let my transformation go and stood up. I stared at the spot where Haruka ended the life of my relative. I couldn't breathe. All the possibilities of knowing my real family was ripped away from me before I could really grasp it.

Haruka's P.O.V

I can hear her cries in the distance. I didn't want to cause her this much pain but that woman, Seleine, is way too strong for her, for any of us.

*Flashback*

I turned and saw Setsuna coming toward me. Her eyes were so serious, just looking at her struck fear in me.

"I know you and Usagi have been having visions and I know what they show. Usagi told you about a particular vision she had. One that involved her death perhaps?" she said. I felt like I was naked. She knew everything, is there anything we can keep from this woman?

"Of course you would know about those. I suppose you wish to tell me the meaning behind hers?" I sighed.

"I should tell you, that death in her vision was no accident and very real. In fact it was Seleine who killed her," she told me. She looked back down at her shoes and began to fidget.

I reached out and forcefully grabbed her arm. "What aren't you telling me? I interrogated.

"They were arguing, Seleine and Serenity. Seleine had fallen in love with someone and Serenity told her that it wouldn't be a good idea to act on those feelings. Serenity was just a month away from taking her throne, so she couldn't command Seleine to do whatever she wanted yet.'

"Seleine got angry and lost control. She pushed Serenity over the balcony of the palace and killed her. Of course when her temper cooled down Seleine healed her. She was badly weakened and nearly died, that was when Queen Serenity banished her. She was meant to die, but Serenity saved her from that fate, they were sisters after all.'

"The fact that Seleine lost her temper and killed Serenity is why we can not allow her to live.'

*End Flashback*

I started running. I couldn't bear thinking about it any longer. Setsuna made me vow to never tell anyone about what I learned. I killed her and I barely knew her name. I started running faster.

I ran till I could run no more. I ran till my knees gave out. I hurtled to the ground and let the pain in. Tears threatened to spool over my eyes. I didn't even know her. I smashed my hands down into the dirt. I kept punching and punching. I didn't even get to learn what my visions meant.

Finally calming myself down, I let my transformation go and headed home. I couldn't let myself think any longer. If I let myself keep thinking about the sin I had just committed, I will go insane. When I got to the mansion Setsuna, Hotaru, Michiru, and I shared, I stood there at the gate staring at the many windows.

Snapping out of my daze, I went into the garage. I went to the key chain hook and debated on which car to take. Deciding on my ferrari, I raced out of the lot.

Setsuna P.O.V.

Seleine's death couldn't have come at a worse time. As soon as Haruka left we were attacked by youma. The senshi battled till they could no longer stand. They first took out Jupiter and Neptune, then Mercury and Mars. It was now Saturn, Venus, Sailor Moon, and I left. Our job was to keep the youma distracted while Sailor Moon strengthened. Suddenly daimons started appearing. Daimons and youma working together?

Minako was battling two youma when a daimon came and took her crystal. They started to come toward Saturn and I. We prepared ourselves to sacrifice our life for our princess when Sailor Moon defeated them.

"Why were daimons and youma working together? I thought they were both from a different worlds." Makoto asked when her crystal was returned.

No one knew the answer to that. Well one did but she was permanently unavailable. Usagi turned away from us and kneeled down by Seleine's body. I saw her body begin to shake and felt sorry for my princess. She grabbed Seleine's hand and held it to her face.

She spoke some but none that I could hear. I heard her begin to whimper again and wanted to console her, but I knew I was the last person she wanted near, aside from Haruka. Tuxedo Kamen went to her and consoled her.

"She should be given a funeral," Usagi said.

Everyone snapped their head toward her. Michiru began to protest when I held up my hand, silencing her.

"Very well, we will do it tomorrow. All of us need to rest. Before everyone leaves, I would like us all to meet. We need to discuss who the knew enemy is." I looked at my former best friend's body and felt sorrow invade my soul. "May we meet at your temple?" I asked Rei pulling my eyes away.

Rei nodded her head. "Tell the Starlights as well." I said turning on my heel.

*Two Hours Later*

"Where's Haruka?" asked Rei.

"I haven't seen her since.." Michiru trailed off.

"Good, I couldn't stand to see her right now anyway," Makoto surged. Michiru stood up to defend Haruka, but was silenced by Usagi's stare.

"Haruka, did what she thought she had too. I'm not saying it was right because it wasn't but we shouldn't hate her for it," Usagi said. "She's never going to see anyone who is a little bit different from us an ally."

"Usagi-" Makoto began.

Suddenly a great burst of fire shuddered through the area. Thunder boomed and lightening struck in ten different places. Everyone hurried inside the temple and watched the storm that was occurring.

A tornado came up to the temple and burst. "That hurt."

Author's Note:

Hey guys! Whoever is still reading this thanks for sticking with this story. I've been struggling with stuff a lot lately but I've been trying to keep writing. I worked hard on this chapter and I hope you guys like it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

Chapter Six

Setsuna's P.O.V.

"Thats not possible," Makoto said.

We all stared as Seleine walked toward us. She looked absolutely brilliant. She walked toward us as if she owned the world. Our jaws were clearly on the ground and should took pride in that. I composed myself and stood in front of Usagi. The Starlights were obviously confused. They just stood by watching but not making a single move.

"You should have stayed dead. This time we will kill you for-."

"Do you remember anything?" She asked me. She watched me with those beautiful sapphire eyes that I would swim in when she looked at me. "I can regenerate my body in the earth. I take strength from the elements. You cannot kill me. You know that by now."

We stood there like that for a solid minute. Neither one of us blinking or moving. Just the rustling from the wind blowing the leaves around. It was fall and leaves were still falling from the trees. We could hear each other breathing, but not dreading to break the silence. The Inners watched her in awe, even Michiru did. They watched as her ruby red hair flowed in the wind.

Suddenly she made a move so sharp that I barely saw it. She grabbed her sai and threw it at a tree. She threw it faster than the speed of light. It took us a moment but we finally saw what or rather who the sai was thrown at. Uranus was trying desperately to pry the sai out of her glove.

"You could have killed her!" I shouted.

"Do you really believe that?" She asked eyeing me.

No. I knew how she felt about Haruka. Her heart yearned for Haruka but knew it could never happen. She could never kill her. She daunted toward Uranus and pulled the sai out of the tree. They held eye contact for what seemed like hours, but was a fraction of a second. I saw the pain in Seleine's eyes. I wanted to take that pain away. She watched Uranus slowly walk away. Seleine stood there, staring at the spot Uranus was at just before. She shortly followed Uranus. Uranus let go of her transformation and stood by Michiru.

Seleine looked at us. She looked at us as if we were her army and she was preparing us to rush into battle. Her eyes stopped on Usagi, who hadn't spoken the whole time. Seleine saw something in Usagi that no one really has seen. She looked at her as if she knew every little thing that was circling her mind. Usagi jumped out of her spot and tackled Seleine in a hug. Seleine caught her at just the right moment like it was something she was a professional at.

Usagi held on fiercely and was prepared to fight anyone who tried to separate them again. Usagi began to cry which made Seleine hold on tighter.

"You can't leave me again!" Usagi sobbed.

"Don't worry, I won't," Seleine soothed her. She began to rub her back and slowly calmed her down. For the first time, I noticed how maternal Seleine was. She held on to Usagi with a warm smile on her face. When Usagi finally let go of her, Seleine wiped her tears away. Just then I thought how wonderful a mother Seleine would have been.

"I suppose I owe some an explanation," she said turning towards us. "I am Princess Seleine. I am the first daughter of Queen Serenity. I was hidden from your memories because my very existence is a curse. I am known to our enemies as the Heart of Darkness and as Beryl's daughter and future successor. Evil find me more attractive because of my potential to rule and my royal blood."

"You have no right to the name Princess of the Moon!" I spewed. Everyone stared at me in shock. Seleine watched me with nothing but patience in her eyes. "You are nothing but a danger to Usagi because of the title of Beryl's successor. You are most definitely a curse upon this world and I will make it my never ending job to make sure you go back to Hades."

"You will do no such thing!" Usagi bellowed stepping in front of her. "She is my sister and I will do everything in my power to protect her." The Inners flanked Usagi and protected Seleine from me. My dear sweet princess is finally coming into her own. I'm so glad that its finally happening just not in these circumstances. If I wanted to, I could take them out, but I couldn't bear putting my princess through that kind of pain. I stood down and began waiting.

"What do you want?" Yaten asked. "If its true that your the Heart of Darkness, why would you want to stop evil?"

Seleine looked down at the dust rolling at her feet. She tried to choose her words wisely. She looked back up at us. "I was told my whole life that I was evil. I wanted to do only good. I only wanted to watch my beautiful sister become Queen of the Moon Kingdom and stand by waiting to be needed but that curse that was thrust upon me was invoked. I caused much pain and killed all the Senshi- but my sister," she choked out. She purposely left out a certain soldier she didn't kill. She was trying to be smart about what all she admitted to. "When Beryl tried to force me into killing Serenity, the curse broke. Beryl tried to kill me but Prince Endymion saved me. When he saved me, he lost his life.

"Overwhelmed with sorrow, Princess Serenity killed herself. Queen Serenity was consumed in anger that she damned me to an eternity in Hades. The past Moon Kingdom saw what was really in my heart and spared me. I was reborn like Hotaru was and shortly was granted my powers and memories. That is why I want to be on the side of good," she said capturing everyones attention.

"That doesn't change the facts," Michiru began. "You were born evil and killed us all. You should be damned!"

Michiru transformed into Sailor Neptune and was ready for a fight. Usagi transformed and challenged Neptune to make another move. The Inners followed Usagi's pursuit and prepared to stand with their princess. Seiya readied her hen shin pen if things got ugly.

"ENOUGH!" Haruka shouted surprising us all. "We have been through enough today. Why don't we all sleep on her damnation and talk about it tomorrow?"

"We don't even know what her Earth form is! We cannot trust her!" Neptune argued. They all stopped and turned towards Seleine. "You know who we all are, now its time for us to find out who you are."

Seleine stopped. She though about Neptune's words and shook her head at the ground. "None of you are ready to know who I am," she said.

"Seleine please. They need to know," Artemis and Luna jumped in.

Seleine leaned down and picked up Artemis. "I have to say, I missed you a lot Artemis." Artemis watched her with tears in his eyes. "I wish I could tell them, but they are nowhere near ready." She turned toward the rest of us after setting Artemis back down. "But you will find out soon enough," she finished. She turned around and darted off.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Seleine P.O.V.

"_Well that went well,"_ I thought. Just telling my story of how I became was about to get me lynched. I knew that they would never truly accept me. Usagi fighting for me the way she was, was utterly surprising. I never knew she could be that intimidating. At least I know someone likes me.

'_Haruka.'_ My soul missed her. My heart ached for her. She was the only one that made this icy heart of mine beat. Before I met her I cared for no one but Usagi. I was an utter disgrace upon the family. Mother hated my very existence but still had hope that I could be an ally.

I know Usagi wants to know about our father. I wish I didn't have to tell her about that wretched man. It would break her heart to know that he was evil. He toyed with all of us, especially me. That was the only reason he was with Mother. He knew of the Prophecy. He knew the bad egg would be born into the great family of heroes. He wanted me. No, he wanted the Heart of Darkness.

I can't tell her why she is alive. If I do that, it would be the end to the Moon Kingdom. To the Sailor Senshi. Without Sailor Moon, there is no true goodness. The universe would be corrupt. I can't tell her.

I slammed my hands against the wall. All of them will want nothing to do with me. Once Usagi hates me for what I am, I will be damned by the Senshi. I try to be good, but something always gets in the way. I fear for them. They are not ready for what is coming ahead. I don't even know what is coming ahead. I have a feeling but that means nothing.

My cycle is coming to an end. When the battle is finished my life will be sacrificed for another's, but who? No amount of counseling could ever make a person prepared for what I must do. I wish for a chance to say goodbye to my two girls, to tell them how much they truly mean to me. How they saved my soul from turning dark every second back on the Moon Kingdom.

Maybe it was a mistake for coming back here. Maybe I should have never shown my face but fought from the outside. Showing them subtle hints, giving them some of my power when necessary. Maybe I should have worked from the sidelines and never have come into their lives. I punched the wall to my apartment door again.

Tears threatened to spool over my eyes when I felt a presence sneak up behind me. It was a familiar smell. The smell of rich flowers that were found only on one planet.

"Do your Starlights know your here?" I asked, I turned around and saw the face of my former lover. "Its nice to see you Princess Kakyuu."

Authors Note:

Hey! I started my senior year in high school awhile ago and am already struggling.. So it might take me awhile to post another chapter and I'm sorry for taking so long posting this one. Thank you for all of the 'hope things get better' wishes! I hope you enjoy this chapter, please leave some comments for how I can improve this for you! Enjoy! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

Chapter Seven

Seleine P.O.V

I bowed to the beauty in front of me. It's been so long since the last time I saw her. She was beautiful. Her red hair went down to her ankles and curled at the very end. Her dress fit her wonderfully and moved along her smooth curves. Then those penetrating eyes, they killed me. It's part of why I found myself so attracted to her.

"Princess Seleine," she said bowing.

"Why do you always do this, Kakyuu? You know I hate formalities," I sighed. She looked up at me and smiled.

"I know, but I must show my princess honor-"

"I'm not your princess. Serenity is," I cut her off.

She looked at me. She never did understand why I didn't want the throne. "You will always be my princess. No matter what happens, I am loyal to you, the true heir to the throne-"

"Stop!" I shouted. I hate this. I hate arguing with her about my decisions. "I gave up that stupid title after Serenity was born. I wasn't born to be the next queen, but she was. Don't disrespect our queen."

She tilted her head back and laughed. I lunged across the room and grabbed her by the neck. I slammed her into the wall and held her there.

"Seleine, you always did like to play rough," she purred. She grabbed my waist and pulled me to her. She latched onto my face and kissed me. She stuck her tongue in my mouth and explored every crevice possible, this was the side she only showed me. For some reason she was fixated on me. I used to think the reason why we were together was to satisfy one another, but she felt otherwise.

She pulled away breathless. Her eyes were filled with desire and I knew she would only want more. I wanted more. I let go of her throat and pinned her hands above her head. I waved my hand over her eyes and took her sight away.

I brushed my hand along her cheek, building up the tension, and molded my lips with hers. I let my tongue roam around her mouth as she did mine. I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I ripped her dress and slid my hands up her impeccable body. She tightened her legs around my waist as I rose up to her torso.

I unwrapped her dress from her body to see her olive skin. I started kissing her neck and let my hands massage her breasts. She took in a sharp breath and moaned. We let our urges take us away and took pleasure in each others body until the sun rose.

"Why do you always do that? She asked me.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Take away my energy. You always do that after the first couple of hours. I don't care if you feed off of me but really? Right when it gets fun you take away all of my energy," she whined.

"Princesses really shouldn't whine like that Kakyuu. It's not very attractive or ladylike," I said. She threw a pillow at me as I was putting my jeans back on. "I do that because we would be having sex for days before you got tired."

She began to get up when she winced in pain. "Why must you bite so hard? Now I have bruises covering my whole body."

"Would you like me to stop?" I asked with a quirked eyebrow.

She walked over to me as if she was stalking her prey. She got really close. I could feel her aroused nipples touching me, rubbing against me. Her lips were almost touching mine. "Never," she whispered.

"Well it's a good thing that your dress is so modest."

"You ripped my dress!"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Usagi P.O.V

She came back. My thoughts of her are just whirling around and the space in my head is too full for them. What have we been given? Others say she is nothing but a curse and a danger to me. Is that true? No. It can't possibly be true. I saw the light in her eyes and knew instantly she was destined for greatness. If only the others could see that. How can I make them see that?

I want to know her. I want to have that close relationship with her. I see it everywhere. Before all I had was a snotty brother who teases me endlessly and doesn't know who I really am. She's protective over me and knows who I am. I don't need anymore protectors though. I just need my sister.

Now I know I have a sister, I have the chance to find out who my father is. What if he's not what I expect? I have so many questions to ask. Can Seleine answer them? Will she? What about the enemy? How can we defeat them?

I shouldn't be thinking about the questions but getting to know my sister and getting her to open up to me first. She seemed like we were really close. Am I the same as I was on the Moon Kingdom? I already feel really close to her, like we have a connection.

"Erg! Why do things have to be so complicated?!" I shouted.

"Usagi? Are you okay?" Luna jumped on the bed.

"No, I'm not okay! I now have a sister who can tell me everything she knows about the Moon Kingdom, but Setsuna and Michiru don't want her anywhere near me," I voiced. I felt a tear stream down my face. I took a deep breath and sighed. "But I will be fine, Luna."

"Okay, but Usagi you'll be late for school," Luna said jumping off of my bed.

"Eek! Mom why didn't you wake me up?!"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Setsuna P.O.V

"Why did you protect her Haruka?!" Michiru was giving Haruka the third degree. They were in their bedroom but you could still hear them fighting. "You killed her before, why do you care about her life now?"

They have been at it for ten minutes now. Hotaru went outside to read while the house was still a danger zone. Michiru angry wasn't something good. She was always so calm and collected so when she gets angry you know something is bad.

"Michiru, I didn't kill her, that's the point. She isn't dead so I didn't see the point in fighting if you would just lose," Haruka reasoned.

"So you think she would have beat me?" Michiru shouted.

I decided I needed a break from the bickering and went outside. The fall season had just started and all the leaves were falling from the trees. I took a deep breath of the wonderful crisp air. I let my mind begin to wander and thought of Seleine once again. She is always causing problems for the senshi. She doesn't care about anybody but Haruka and Usagi. That's part of the reason our friendship deteriorated.

"Why didn't you tell me that, Setsuna?" a voice behind me asked.

I whirled around and there was Seleine, leaning up against our fence. She looked so fragile at that moment. Her eyes were filled with regret.

"How dare you listen to my thoughts," I said.

"You left your mind open. Did you want me to hear that Setsuna?" she questioned me. I opened my mouth to answer her but had no words to say. "I never meant for our friendship to end that way. I cared for every single one of you. Granted some more than others."

"You killed us Seleine. You picked us off one by one. None of us wanted to kill you because we were so attached to you," I cried. Tears started pouring down my eyes at the memory. "You killed Hotaru! She was just a child. She didn't even know what was going on! You killed her!"

My body dropped to the ground. I still felt the betrayal from her. It hurt more than when Haruka and Michiru turned on Hotaru and I. My heart hurt. I didn't want to say any of these things to her. I felt awful but knew they needed to be said.

I felt arms wrap around me and pull me close. Seleine was holding me. I missed this. I missed being able to tell her everything I was feeling. She was truly my best friend. My only real friend. My feelings don't matter any more, I can only protect the ones I love. Now is my chance to end her.

I felt something wet dripping on my shoulder. I heard a whimper. Seleine was crying. Her body was shaking as she held me.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she cried. I was shocked to say the least. I was speechless. She was crying on my shoulder. She finally tore her walls down. All of a sudden a wave of emotion enveloped me. One that I wasn't aware could happen. I was forgiving her. I was forgiving her of that sin she committed one thousand years ago. I wanted to hate her but I couldn't anymore.

"If I could change what happened you know I would. I know that doesn't mean anything to you and it will never change what happened but I just-" she sobbed. Her tears were overwhelming her to the point she could barely speak. "But I can't. I can only make it right this time."

She pulled away from me and I suddenly felt so cold. I looked up and she was glowing. A weight had really been lifted from her shoulders, as had mine.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"I think the senshi, including you, really need to train. None of you are strong enough to battle on your own. A lot has yet to happen. A major battle is coming here. As you are now, you would fail," she said.

I wanted to fight back and tell her that we are stronger than she thinks, but I knew she was right. We aren't strong enough.

"Very well. Lets meet tonight, all of us. We can discuss training then," I said. She nodded her head. She stood there for a moment, unwavering. "Haruka and Michiru have stopped fighting, you should go."

She nodded her head and wrapped me in an embrace. The unmistakable scent of vanilla enveloped me. The embrace was gone before I could truly grasp it. She was gone.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Haruka P.O.V.

"What are we doing here Setsuna?" Michiru asked. She was still angry at the situation that happened yesterday. I know that some of the things I said could have insulted her but, I just don't understand why she's so angry.

*2 Hours Ago*

"Why are you defending her?! She killed us in our past life! She is evil, Haruka. She needs to be stopped," Michiru screamed.

"Do you really not remember me stabbing her with my sword, Michiru? We tried killing her and it didn't work," I retorted. I was tired of this argument and just wanted to get it over with. "She would be a good ally for us anyway."

She looked at me, shaking her head. "I don't understand. And I'm not sure I want to."

*Present*

"We are here to meet with Seleine," Setsuna said. I snapped my head up and looked at her. She wasn't kidding. Her face was set.

"Setsuna, are you insane?" Michiru screeched.

Usagi lightened up. She was so happy that she would see her sister. I have to say, I'm happy that I will see her again as well.

"Have you aligned with her Setsuna?" Ami asked.

"I-"

"No bother worrying ladies," said a voice. We looked up and saw Zoisite and Kunzite. "She's not coming." They were obviously happy with themselves.

"What do you mean she's not coming?" I yelled.

"We mean she's dead. Beryl is taking care of her right now," another voice said. Nephrite and Jadeite showed up.

We were surrounded. There was no way out.

"Guess you had to come and see for yourself eh?" Seiya yelled.

"Silence! It's time to end your reign on this earth!" Jadeite yelled and stormed toward us.

"Pluto Deadly Scream!" Pluto attacked. She was the first transformed. She barely missed Jadeite. They were fast.

The rest of us transformed and began the fight. I was charging Zoisite when a youma came out of nowhere. The youma tackled me to the ground. When I hit the ground, I was unaware for a minute. I looked around oblivious to the fire breathing monster on top of me. The youma attacked the Outer Senshi and the Starlights. The Inner Senshi were fighting the Shittenou.

We were losing. We don't stand a chance without Seleine. We were outnumbered. The Shittenou had knocked the Inner Senshi to the ground and beaten them to where they can't get up Kunzite had a hold of Sailor Moon. He was dragging her by her odangos. I struggled to get up only to be knocked down by the youma.

A off purple gray sphere came out of the Earth. Seleine was being held from her neck by Beryl. Jadeite came up to Beryl and Seleine and thrust his hand in her chest. He grabbed her heart and Beryl started chanting. Seleine started screaming and shaking. When the incantation was over, Jadeite dropped her on the ground and watched as her body started spasming.

She stopped moving. She stopped screaming. Was she dead? The earth underneath her began to crack.

"Get up dark one!" Beryl commanded.

Seleine stood up and turned to us. Her eyes were pitch black. She was evil again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**I do not own Sailor Moon.**

Setsuna's P.O.V.

"No! Stop! Seleine!" I cried.

Jadeite dropped Seleine on the ground and watched her body throw itself around. He watched with big round eyes. He clearly took pleasure in what was happening to her.

"Get up dark one!" Beryl commanded.

Seleine opened her eyes and sat up. Her eyes were pitch black. She was gone. I just got her back and she left me again. I started screaming. I wasn't even sure what I was saying. The pain in my heart was too much.

Seleine stood up and walked towards the frozen Sailor Moon.

"Kill her!" Beryl ordered.

Kunzite let go of Sailor Moon and backed away. He knew her cruelty too well to get involved. Seleine bent down and grabbed Sailor Moon's chin. Seleine pulled Sailor Moon up to her level. Seleine bore into her eyes without blinking. Sailor Moon was hypnotized.

All of a sudden Sailor Moon's eyes turned black. She turned Sailor Moon evil.

"You were supposed to kill her!" Beryl yelled. "But I suppose this would be much more fun."

"Sailor Moon!" The Inner Senshi cried. The senshi tried desperately hard to get up but couldn't. The pain inflicted on them was too much.

Sailor Moon transformed into Princess Serenity and turned toward us. She started walking towards Sailor Mars. Sailor Mars began to whimper and cry. Serenity was going to kill us.

I was too busy watching Serenity I didn't even notice Seleine standing right in front of me until she kicked me in the ribs. The force was incredible. I felt all of my ribs break. I hit a tree and landed on the ground next to it. Seleine started walking toward me again.

Neptune had gotten up and planned to sneak attack Seleine, but Seleine was too smart to let that happen. She turned right when Neptune threw her attack at her. Seleine stood still and let the attack hit her.

Seleine didn't budge. She collected all of the energy from Neptune's attack and threw it back at her. Neptune screamed and flew twenty feet. She had a better landing than I did but was still coughing up blood.

Seleine walked toward her and punched her hard. Seleine broke Neptune's nose and didn't even hurt her hand with the punch.

I turned to look at Serenity and saw her doing the same to the Inner Senshi. She was putting them at the brink of death. Serenity kicked Sailor Mercury hard. She kicked her in the ribs multiple times. She then stomped on Mercury's face.

Seleine was walking toward Sailor Uranus now. I had to watch carefully. If Seleine even hesitated to hurt Uranus, then I would know my best friend was still in there.

She stopped in front of Uranus. She commanded the youma to get off of her. The youma backed away and disappeared. Seleine picked Uranus up. Seleine held her by the throat. Seleine let Uranus stand up. Seleine held still for a moment while Uranus tried to punch her in the stomach.

Seleine didn't even acknowledge the pain Uranus was trying to inflict upon her. She must have gotten irritated with Uranus because she punched her hard. Uranus flew into a tree and landed face first on the ground.

Seleine walked toward Uranus again. Uranus was trying to get up but couldn't manage it. Seleine knelt down and grabbed Uranus's face. She kissed Uranus. For a moment I thought I saw my best friend trying to bring her soul back. Uranus had her eyes wide open and slowly closed them. Uranus was enjoying the kiss, at least until her face started to deteriorate. Seleine was using the kiss of death on Uranus.

Seleine was truly gone. Uranus's face was turning grey when Seleine let go. Uranus lay limp on the ground barely keeping her eyes open.

I couldn't watch anymore. I instead watched Serenity. She was doing the exact same thing to Sailor Star Fighter. Fighter had a hold of Serenity's arms until she also fell limp.

Jupiter, Venus, Mars, and Mercury were all on the ground watching Serenity. They watched her suck the life out of Fighter. Tears pooled down their face. They watched as Serenity was killing one of their friends and knew there was nothing they could do about it.

I turned to watch Seleine. She was walking toward Saturn. She summoned her sai's. I started screaming. I tried to get Seleine to stop. The senshi ripped their eyes from their Princess and watched Seleine. Serenity even got up and began to watch.

Seleine got close to Saturn. She knelt down and looked into her eyes. Saturn started screaming. Seleine was torturing her. Saturn's eyes rolled in the back of her head. Seleine finally stopped what she was doing and Saturn turned back to normal. Saturn began to cry.

"You killed me." Saturn whimpered.

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Seleine showed Saturn her death from the past.

"I thought I should show you your past death so you would know what to expect now," Seleine said.

"No! Seleine! Please don't! Don't kill her Seleine! Fight the darkness!" I pleaded. Tears came out uncontrollably. "Please."

Seleine stood up and grabbed her sai. She lunged her sai into Saturn's leg. Saturn screamed at the top of her lungs. That only made Seleine inflict more pain. Blood started oozing out of Saturn's leg. First with her other leg and then the rest of her limbs. To finish the torture, Seleine slit her throat. The blood over flew Saturn's throat.

Saturn fell over. It was a small cut. Seleine wanted her to suffer more.

"Enough of the games! Come here," Beryl ordered.

Seleine and Serenity obeyed her orders and walked toward her. The knelt down in front of Beryl. They bowed their heads.

"Take their life force," Beryl commanded. Serenity and Seleine turned toward the Shittenou.

"Queen Beryl! Please no!" Kunzite shouted.

Serenity and Seleine lifted up their hands. The Shittenou started screaming. Their faces began to rot. They turned gray and green. They were mush. They were dead.

"Now take theirs!" Beryl screamed. Her eyes were round and turning red. The aura around Beryl was moving. It was like watching heat come off of concrete. The tips of her hair turned into fire.

Serenity and Seleine turned toward us. They lifted up their hands. The air around me started to get thinner. It was hot and cold at the same time. I felt my body start to become one with the Earth.

Beryl started laughing. She threw her head back and laughed harder. Seleine and Serenity lifted their heads up. They called upon the Moon Princess's swords and shoved it into Beryl's heart. Beryl gasped and started screaming. Soon Beryl evaporated.

"We need to hurry! The spell won't last long Serenity!" Seleine yelled. Serenity and Seleine both lunged to the Senshi.

Seleine ran toward Saturn first. She kissed Saturn on the cheek and took all of her injuries. Serenity kissed Fighter and took away all of her injuries. I wondered where all of the wounds were going when I saw Seleine getting new injuries.

Seleine ran toward Uranus. Seleine started shaking. She kissed Uranus and took the injuries as well. Uranus woke up and pushed Seleine off of her. Seleine sat their looking at Uranus for a moment then got up and healed Neptune. Neptune wasn't happy about it but allowed it.

Seleine then ran toward me and was crying.

"I'm so sorry, but it was the only way to convince her I was evil," she said.

I nodded my head telling her I figured that out. She put her hands on my stomach and took away the welts.

Serenity was walking toward the Shittenou that are now mush. She stood their looking at them. She began to shake. Seleine walked toward her and grabbed her hand. They stuck their hands out and reversed the spell.

The Shittenou reformed. They were screaming like they were when they were rotting away. They looked at the two Moon Princesses. They kneeled down.

"As Beryl's successor, you are now my warriors," Seleine said. "Serenity and I killed Beryl. You are free from her reign but not from mine. I am now your leader. It is an order that you fight with the Senshi. You will work together with them. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes my Queen," the Shittenou said.

"I am not your Queen. Serenity is," she made clear.

"Yes Seleine," the Shittenou said.

"Now get up and help the Senshi. We couldn't take back the injuries the youma gave them, so they still are very wounded," Seleine ordered.

The Shittenou got up and helped the Senshi up.

I got up and started walking towards Seleine. Seleine's back was still facing away from us. She began to sway back and forth. I ran and caught Seleine before she fell to the ground.

"Seleine!" I yelled. She took too many injuries. I panicked. She would die if she didn't get energy. "Oh God. Seleine wake up!"

All of a sudden she was being lifted up and out of my arms. Haruka was in front of me. She took a hold of Seleine and kissed her. Haruka started to get paler but didn't pull away from Seleine. The color started to flood Seleine's face again. Seleine woke up and pulled away from Haruka. They looked into each other's neither one wanting to break the gaze.

Seleine then passed out again unable to keep her eyes open with her severe injuries.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter! I was really excited to write it though! I will try and write another chapter this weekend and throw whoever is reading this a bone. Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave some comments, I love hearing your opinions! - J


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Sailor Moon.**

Seleine's P.O.V.

Darkness. Thats all I saw. I was screaming. I couldn't remember what I was saying. I was in pain. Not just the pain from a battle, but pain deep in my soul. I tried to understand what was happening, but everything was so confusing. I saw nothing and I heard nothing. I could only feel my emotions and the pain. My emotions were telling me that I wanted to die…

I woke up screaming. I jolted upright and cried in pain. I looked down and saw my torso was covered in bandages. I looked around the room and couldn't place where I was. My breathing was ragged and my heart was pounding.

_It was just a nightmare. It's not real. It was just a nightmare. It's not real. It was just a nightmare. It's not real._

I repeated the mantra to myself that Setsuna taught me a long time ago to get the fear from the visions to cease. I pushed my hair back and found my face was wet. I was crying. I was crying in my sleep. I don't even know what was going on. This frustrates me.

I took a deep breath and tried to remember everything that happened.

Beryl snuck up behind me as I was leaving my condo. She struck me with something hard. I hadn't sensed her coming. It was completely by surprise. I almost killed my senshi. I used the kiss of death on Uranus. I nearly killed her. I killed Saturn. Tears started pooling down my face again. The pain from that battle wasn't nearly as bad as what I had done to Saturn. I knew I had to make Beryl believe I was evil, but I wish I hadn't hurt her.

We killed Beryl. Beryl is dead. My mother is dead. The Shittenou are mine for now. I'm not dead.

"Damnit!" I shouted.

Serenity and I took back all of the wounds we had inflicted. I remember passing out. I remember seeing light. A bright light came to me and woke me up from the darkness I was drifting into. It was peaceful and easy to go into that light.

I remember waking up and seeing Uranus before me. She was pale and was looking down at me. She was holding me. Every fibre of my being was screaming at me. She was holding me. Uranus was holding me like it was an everyday thing. Her eyes were shining. I remembered when we would spend time in my garden at the Moon Kingdom. I remember seeing her start to smile, then nothing.

"Seleine?" a voice said.

I looked up and saw Setsuna creep into the room. Her eyes were red. She had been crying. I had worried her? She should have known that I would wake up eventually. A small smile played at the corner of her lips. Her eyes brightened as she came toward the bed. She lunged at me and wrapped me in her arms. She held me tightly. The pain in my ribs came back but I didn't care. Being in my best friends arms like this was all that mattered.

She pulled away and touched my ribs to make sure she didn't open the wounds again. I nodded telling her everything was fine. She held my hand and smiled at me.

"So. How long was I out this time?" I asked her.

Her face fell. "You were out for two weeks Seleine. You've never been out this long. I was worried about you. I thought that you might not come back to me," she said.

Tears started dripping down her face. I wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay. I'm here," I said. I rubbed her cheek a little, trying to calm her down. I didn't like seeing her this way. I felt awful. I felt like I committed a crime against her. We stayed like that for a few minutes. Holding each others hands and not wanting to let go or talk about any of the things that need to be discussed.

"I hear you screaming," she said abruptly.

I sighed remember the dream.

"Yeah. I had a nightmare," I told her. I looked down at the sheets and contemplated what to say next. "I hoped I was dead."

"Seleine!" Setsuna cried.

"No. Not because I want to be dead but because of this battle."

"What?" She asked me with a questioning look in her eyes.

"I didn't tell you everything when I came back," I told her. She looked at me. Her eyes turned hostile but then softened. "The Queens of the past brought me back not just because they saw my heart was good, but because of the new threat. They saw in my heart that all I wanted was to protect the senshi. When they brought me back, they told me that I had to help you fight the new evil. They said that I would strike the last blow and it would end everything. World peace would be the only thing left in the world. They told me that when that day comes, I will die and that I won't wake up."

Setsuna drew in a deep breath. She looked at the sheets and moved her eyes back and forth. She was trying to process what I had just said. She finally looked back up at me and wanted to say something but found no words.

"Thats why I hoped I was dead. I want this to be over," I finished.

She began to cry again. Her body started shaking and the bed started moving. I leaned upwards and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my shoulder. I brushed her hair trying to soothe her. I knew that I couldn't soothe her.

She pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "I'm so sorry Seleine. I'm sorry that they are doing this to you. They are pushing you to the brink of death and putting the whole world on your shoulders," she said. She started gasping for breath. I rubbed her back telling her to continue with what she needed to say. She had to get everything out now or she might not get the chance later. "You shouldn't have to carry that burden alone. Let us help you."

"No. No one else can know this. It will distract everyone else from doing what needs to be done," I told her. There was pain in her eyes but I couldn't do anything to soothe that. No one else can help with this. It's my job alone. "You can't tell anyone about this Setsuna. Especially Usagi. She can never know. Promise me you won't tell her."

Her eyes were screaming at me, begging me not to make her do this. All I could do was plead with her and make sure she didn't utter a word to anyone. "I promise," she finally said.

I sighed with relief. We started to talk about other things that had happened while I was out. Nothing happened. No youma and no more evil. Everything was back to normal. Or so she thought until what I had just told her. She told me that the Shittenou stayed here with me the whole entire time. None of them wanted to leave me alone with Setsuna for fear she might kill me. She finally got them to leave yesterday after they all couldn't keep their eyes open. I laughed knowing that they were plenty loyal to their Queen.

She started to tell me something when there was a knock at the door. She looked puzzled for a moment then moved to get up.

"Are you expecting visitors Setsuna?" I asked.

"No. But Usagi has come by everyday begging to see you. I told her that you wouldn't want that. That you would want her to stay far away until you were safe to be around. I told her that she could see you when you woke up," she told me.

She left the room and opened the door. I couldn't hear the voices but knew that Setsuna was surprised by whoever was at the door. I was curious to who came knocking on Setsuna's door. I heard footsteps walk to my door and saw the door knob turn. I was shocked when I saw aqua hair pop over the door.

"Michiru?" I asked.

She avoided making eye contact with me. She sat in the chair across the room and looked at the floor. She sat there like that for a moment.

"What are you doing here Michiru?" I finally asked.

Ultimately, she looked up at me and said,"I had a vision that you were waking up. I wanted to be the first to see you."

Setsuna walked through the door and sat next to me. She grabbed my hand and looked at Michiru.

"You wanted to make sure I wasn't a threat to anyone."

"I don't trust you Seleine. Everyone else might but I don't. I think your evil and will kill us all in the end. Last night just proved that you have no conscience," she ranted.

"Michiru! You have no right to-"

"Setsuna. It's quite alright that she expresses her feelings of me. Could you give us some privacy?" I asked. She looked at me as if I was insane. "Relax. I don't think she would be stupid enough to try and kill me here." I looked at Michiru challenging her to try and make a fool out of me.

Setsuna looked at both of us, then finally decided to leave us. She closed the door rather harshly. It was just Michiru and I now. We had a staring contest for about a minute when she finally looked away.

"So I guess I should expect more visitors later?" I wondered allowed.

"Rei has probably already had the vision as well. I just got here first," she stated.

We sat in silence again. It was extremely uncomfortable. Michiru and I didn't get along right away on the Moon Kingdom either, but later she warmed up to me and we fought side by side on the battlefield. I had hope that we would go back to that time.

"Haruka kissed you that night," she stated. I looked up and saw her staring at me. This time she didn't look away, I did. "You two have some connection that I can't quite figure out. I admit I'm a little jealous of it.

"It appears that you will be her for quite some time. Like I said, I don't trust you Seleine. I think its a bad idea to involve you in our problems. They don't concern you. But you are the strongest out of all of us and we can't seem to even beat the youma anymore. So I propose a compromise," she finished.

I looked up at her. I beckoned for her to continue. My interest in this conversation has finally peeked.

"Train us. Make us better and stronger to the point we can defeat the youma without your help. Of course you can stand by and make sure we are perfectly safe, but don't interfere unless we truly need it," she wagered.

"And what exactly do I get out of this?" I asked. I was really intrigued with what she would offer me.

"You can stay and I won't fight you anymore," she said.

I tilt my head back and laughed. "You really think that I care if you try to kick me out? I'm stronger than you Michiru! I'm not afraid of you and I don't need your acceptance," I declared.

She started sputtering and was grasping at anything to get me to reconsider. "What is it that you want?! I can't just give you anything that you desire! I have my pride as well!" She yelled.

"Your such a narcissist! You think you hold all of the cards but you don't Michiru! Bad things are coming, you would die right when a youma came if I weren't there," I stated.

"Thats what I'm saying! We need your help and if you don't help us we will all die. Usage will die! I thought some little part of you cared about her! Was I wrong about that?" She cried.

"Start thinking Michiru. I know that your not just a pretty little face. You have a brain in there start using it. Think Michiru. What do I want?" I pushed.

She started breathing heavy and stared down at the floor. Her eyes moved back and forth. Finally they stopped. She opened her mouth. She stared at me with incredulous eyes and stormed out of the room. I heard the door slam shut.

Setsuna ran into the room and frantically searched the room. When she saw me she looked at me so confused.

"What did you do?"

Usagi P.O.V.

"Seiya, where are we going? I'm hungry and I want to eat," I cried.

Seiya laughed. "Odango when aren't you hungry?" He asked me.

I scoffed and decided to forget that little comment. I still felt bad for killing him that night even though he told me over and over again that it was okay. He understood that we were only trying to convince Beryl that we were evil.

"Seiya, where are you taking me?" I whined.

"Ugh, Odango-"

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? The Three Lights star and his girlfriend. On a date I presume?" Someone with a rough voice asked.

I looked around Seiya and saw five huge grown men blocking our path. They looked viscous and I felt kind of scared. One of the guys was laughing and cracking his knuckles.

"What are you doing in a place like this?" The leader said.

"Just meeting friends in the club around the corner," Seiya said. He held out his arm and pushed me further behind him.

"Oh, a club I see." The guy said. The guys started moving in toward us. "Well you see, we own this part of the town and we can't exactly let you leave with nothing. You see we have reputation to uphold. So we can't just let you leave like that."

A guy came up behind me and grabbed me. I screamed at the top of my lungs. Seiya turned around and reached to pull me back. One of the guys turned Seiya around and punched him in the stomach. Seiya doubled over and groaned. The leader of the group grabbed Seiya's ponytail and pulled him up. He looked at his face for a second and then punched him.

Seiya dropped to the ground. The guy started putting his hands around my body. I started crying and screaming for Seiya to get up. Seiya tried to get up but one of the guys kicked him in the ribs. Seiya lied on the ground motionless. A blonde haired man started reaching into Seiya's pockets and pulled his wallet out. He opened his wallet and took all of the money he had.

"What should we do with her?" The guy holding me asked the leader. "Can I play with her for a little bit?"

"Have at it," the leader said. I started crying as he snaked his hands up my shirt.

"Get your filthy hands off of my baby sister." A feminine voice said.

I looked up and saw a red haired woman standing in the road with us. The guys chuckled when they saw it was a pretty woman.

"Don't worry guys. I want this one," the leader said.

The woman quirked an eyebrow and let the guy stalk her. He came toward her and punched her in the stomach. She bent over just slightly and looked back up. She grinned at the guy. The leader glowered and moved to hit her again. This time the woman caught his fist mid strike. She held his arm up and punched him in the ribs with her other hand. He fell backwards and hit the wall.

The three other guys came up ready to attack her. She looked at all three of the guys and debated on which one to strike first. The brunette guy on the right of her swung to punch her. She moved out of the way just in time for the guy to hit the blonde mugger to the left of her. The brunette punched the guy in the jaw and the knocked the blonde haired mugger out.

The guy with dyed jet black hair lunged at her. He went to take out her legs but she jumped before he got there. She jumped over him and quickly turned around to kick him in the back of the head. He fell to the ground, knocked out.

She turned the brunette who was still up and moving. He pulled out a knife and swiped at her side. She dodged the attack and grabbed his hand. She knocked the knife out of his hand and punched him hard in the nose. His nose started bleeding heavily. He brought his hands up to cover his nose.

The woman jumped up and grabbed a hold of a metal pipe connecting the water from one house to the other and kicked both of her legs out. She kicked the guy in the ribs and pushed him to a wall.

She stood back up and turned toward me. She was scrutinizing the guy that was still holding me. He let go of me and held up his hands. He ran the other way and didn't even bother to look back.

I turned back to the brilliant red head.

"Come to see me?" She asked.

* * *

Hey guys! So I'm on my last semester of high school. I'm going to graduate high school in less than 80 days. I'm super nervous. I plan to go to college to become a writer. What do you think? Do I have a chance? I sure hope so. I hope you guys like this chapter. I worked really hard on it and thought some conflicts should end in this chapter. I have an idea for whats to come in the next chapter but I'm not sure how it will turn out. Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Sailor Moon.**

Chapter Ten

Seleine P.O.V.

"Come to see me?" I asked Usagi.

Her eyes lit up when she got a good look at me. This is the first time she has seen me when I wasn't Princess Seleine. She looked rifled up and scared still. I woke up from the peaceful bliss I was momentarily in and remembered our situation. I looked at the men that had jumped them. They won't be out for too much longer. I knelt down by Seiya and looked at his wounds.

"How did you find me?" I asked looking up at her.

She blinked at me. She started sputtering and finally said, "I didn't. Seiya did."

"Sneaky, sneaky Starlight," I say. I slide my hands underneath his back and legs. I lift him up and turn to walk down the alley. When I don't hear footsteps following me I turn my head to make sure she is still there,

"Aren't you coming?" I ask her.

She blinks at me and slowly follows me through the alley. We get out of the alley and turn to head into the club. The music is pulsing and the strobe lights flicker to life. The sexual energy was daring me to go into the crowd and find my next prey. I remember what I was doing and decide against it.

I walked to the bar and told the bartender we were going to the VIP room and to not let anyone in there. The bartender nodded and let us through.

We walked back to the VIP room only to find the room was already in use. I tell everyone to get out and move out of the way for their exit. The people started to protest but when they see who I am they think better than to argue with me.

When they left I put Seiya on the table. Usagi closed the door after everyone left. I took one of the plush pillows on the couch and put it under his head.

"Why did those people just leave like that?" Usagi asked me.

I was about to answer her question when there was a knock at the door. I went to the door and opened it enough to see it was one of the bartenders.

"Lena, there is someone at the bar asking for you," she said.

I turned to Usagi and told her I would be right back and to stay here. I walked out of the room and followed the bartender to the bar. The police were there talking to one of my bartenders. The men that jumped Usagi and Seiya were behind them.

"What is this about officer?" I ask.

The officer just look at me. "We want to talk to the owner little miss," he says to me then turns back to the bartender.

"Well you're looking at her. Now tell me what the problem is officer," I say irritated.

He turns back to me and takes a closer look. "How old are you?" He asks me.

"I realize that I look young but I am in fact twenty-five years of age." I say insulted. "Now I have to ask again. What is the problem?"

"We found these men in the alley. They were knocked out when we found them. Do you recognize them?" He asks me. I briefly look at them and look back at the officer.

"I do. They attacked my friends," I explain.

The officer looks at me. He was shocked that I told him the truth. "Can we speak with them?" He asks.

"You can see him but you won't be talking to him," I say turning on my heel.

"And why not?" The officer questions me.

I turn to him. "One because he is a minor. Two because those delinquents beat him to a pulp. He is still currently knocked out. They also robbed him I will have you know," I say turning on my heal.

They don't say another word but follow me to the VIP room. I open the door to see Usagi holding Seiya's hand. I turn to the police and wait for them to say something. The officer clears his throat and backs out of the doorway. I close the door and turn to him.

"There is a camera that caught everything if you don't believe me," I say.

"That will not be necessary. It appears that your story checks out," he says. "Sorry to bother you. We will be on our way."

I follow them to the door and watch them leave. I walk back to the bar and see the men that attacked Usagi and Seiya are still here.

I walk over to them and clear my throat. They turn to look at me and when they realize who I am they get real scared.

"Get out of my club," I spit at them. They walk around me and head for the door. "And if I ever catch you near them or my club again, you will wish you were never born."

Their eyes get huge and they run out of my club. I turn to the manager and tell her to keep an eye out for them. She nods her head. I walk to the sink behind the bar and pour a glass of water.

I walk back into the VIP room to find Seiya awake. Usagi is still holding his hand but pulls away when she sees me. Seiya looks wounded as she pulls away. I clear my throat and walk over to the other side of the table. I hand him the glass of water and watch him down it. I grab the glass and put it on another table.

"How are you feeling?" I ask him.

"I've been better," he says. He looks up at me and studies me for a moment. "Usagi told me what you did for us. Thank you for saving us, Seleine."

"It's my job to protect Usagi and the senshi. That includes the Starlights," I say touching his shoulder. He smiles up at me. I pull my hand away and turn around. "Now how about you tell me how you found me." I start to pour him another glass of water.

"I only found you on accident," he says. I turn back around and quirk an eyebrow at him. He downs that glass of water just as fast at the last. "I was looking up clubs that minor are allowed to go in. I have been getting sick of the ones I have been going to. I stumbled upon yours and read an article about how you are the youngest club owner in Japan. I also found a picture of you and thought you looked a lot like Princess Seleine.

"You are Princess Seleine right? Now that I look at you, your eyes are grey," he says blushing.

I chuckle at his innocence. "It's been so long since someone so innocent has talked to me," I say. Seiya looks at me and starts sputtering. His face turns a deeper red that makes me laugh. "Yes I am she. But I would prefer it if you call me Lena when I'm not Princess Seleine."

I smile and look down at my watch. My eyes go round when I see what time it is.

"We should probably get you guys home. Come on. Let's go," I say walking out the door. I walk to the bar and ask for my keys. They hand me my car keys and I turn around to see Usagi and Seiya watching someone enter. I look up at the door and see Yaten and Taiki walk down to the dance floor and spot us. They look at Usagi and Seiya, and then at me. They look at the me for a moment before realization sets in. Fury invokes their faces and they walk towards us. A small smile plays at my lips when they reach us.

"I see that all of the Starlights have found me and now know who I am. Welcome," I say. Yaten launches a fist at my face. For a moment I wonder if I should let him hit me. But then I think of where we are. I catch his fist and twist it behind and up his back.

Taiki moved to strike me but Usagi got in his way. Immediately after Seiya stepped in front of Usagi.

"Is this anyway to treat the person that saved your lives?" Seiya asks.

"She's the reason our lives were in danger!" Yaten yells.

I look up and notice that we are being watched.

"How about we take this back to the VIP room where no one can hear us?" I suggest to the group.

I let Yaten go and wait a minute for him to calm down before turning to go to the VIP room. We all walk inside and as soon as I turn around Taiki grabs my throat and pushes me against the door.

"Taiki! Stop!" Seiya yells prying him off of me.

"Why are you defending her Seiya?!" Taiki interrogates.

Seiya stops for a moment. He doesn't break eye contact with them. "I'm defending her because she is going to save us and the world."

Michiru P.O.V.

I storm out of the room in a fury. I can't believe what I just heard. Does she think I'm an idiot? I could never give up Haruka. How dare she even think I would consider this?! Is it too much to ask that she leaves us for good? We can handle this battle on our own. We don't need her.

I hadn't realized that I waked all the way back home till I walk around the mansion and jump into the ocean. The feeling of cold salty water pulses around my skin. I kick my feet until my legs burn. I push my arms through the water until they can no longer move. I swim for miles and miles before I get out of the water. The smell of salt water consumes me. I like the feeling the water gives me after a stressful day.

I'm tempted to go back in but look at the sunset and think better of it. I walk up the many steps back to the mansion. I walk through the back door and up to the shower that Haruka and I share.

I take my wet clothes off and turn on the shower. I'm in there for a total of five minutes before I hear the door open. I hear familiar footsteps walk up to the shower. The shower curtain slowly opens and in steps Haruka.

She wraps her arms around my waist and kisses my shoulder. I turn around and start kissing Haruka hard. She picks me up and pushes me against the wall.

I run my fingers over her shoulders and in her hair as she makes love to me. I could never let go of her. Never. I would rather die than lose her.

I gasp as Haruka snakes her hand up to my torso and grabs my throat. I don't mind that she chokes the life out of me. At least I feel something when she does that.

When she finishes, I wrap my hands around her face and kiss her. It was a soft kiss but enough of one to send tremors through my body.

"I love you," I say breathlessly.

She looks at me and smiles. She pulls away and looks down. "I love you too," she says.

My heart instantly breaks. I'm no longer the one that holds her heart. I could kill Seleine. It's because of her that I am losing my soul mate. Back on the Moon Kingdom we were told that our love was written in the stars. Was all of that a mistake?

I can't help but let the tears spill over my eyes when she steps out of the shower. I feel as if she just walked out of my life, not just the shower.

"No you don't. I don't have your heart anymore. Do I?" I ask.

It's quiet for a moment. But only for a moment. Then I hear the door close. My whole entire life just waked out the door. I start sobbing and can't find a reason in the world to stop. I can't remember when I stopped or got out but I was crying for hours.

* * *

Hey guys I am so sorry I am such a bad writer. It has been too long since I updated. I wasn't entirely sure what to do with this chapter but I think I did a okay job. I just graduated High School and am getting ready to go to college for creative writing. I hope this gives me the practice I need. I have not forgotten about this story and I will be updating more! - J


End file.
